De porque James no debe dar consejos amorosos
by Affy black
Summary: Remus está misterioso… más de lo normal, y si hay algo que Sirius Black no tolera son los secretos. Slash.
**Título** : De porqué James no debe dar consejos amorosos.

 **Summary** : Remus está misterioso… más de lo normal, y si hay algo que Sirius Black no tolera son los secretos. Slash.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

 **Advertencia** : Slash (relación hombre/hombre)

* * *

 **De porqué James no debe dar consejos amorosos.**

Vuelan cereales por doquier y Sirius agacha la cabeza con la esperanza de evitar la bomba de avena que James le ha mandado directo a la cara. Lo logra y ésta impacta sobre la redacción de pociones de Colagusano quien gruñe molesto antes de que James suelte la más contagiosa carcajada del día de hoy.

— ¡He estado toda la noche despierto haciendo esta redacción! —se queja el pobre Peter. —Slughorn está a punto de reprobarme, idiota.

Sirius sonríe con demasiada confianza y estira su varita limpiando los pergaminos de la pegajosa avena que Potter aventó.

—Tranquilo, Colagusano, estamos jugando.

—Es demasiado temprano para esos juegos tan infantiles. —replica Pettigrew, se pone de pie y se marcha molesto.

James y Sirius intercambian miradas y estallan en carcajadas porque ver a Peter molesto con ellos es casi tan raro como ver a Snape recién duchado.

—Déjenlo en paz. —pide Remus dando un sorbo de su café. —Tal vez lo entenderían si les importara aunque sea un poco pasar las materias.

—Nos importa. —repone Sirius. —Vamos, Remus. ¿No fue gracioso?

—Claro que no. —acota Lupin. —Pero cómo supongo que mi opinión te tendrá sin cuidado, Sirius, no importa lo que diga. —se pone de pie. —Nos vemos.

El heredero de los Black frunce el ceño extrañado.

— ¿Crees que Lunático está actuando raro? —cuestiona a su mejor amigo.

—Lunático ES raro. —explica Potter. — ¿Te refieres a más de lo usual?

—Sí. —dice éste. —Últimamente no me lo puedo sacar de encima, todo lo que hago le parece mal y sólo se queja cuando está conmigo. ¿Crees que esté molesto por algo?

James se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que deberías preguntarle.

…

—Remus.

Silencio.

— ¡Eh, Remus!

De nuevo sin respuesta.

— ¿Lunático me estás ignorando? —pregunta enfadado. —Porque de ser así déjame decirte que me parece bastante infantil de tu parte. —Nada. Sirius suspira. —Remus tiene cabeza de calabaza y cuando es Halloween pone su cabeza afuera de la puerta para que todos los niños se acerquen y le pidan dulces. Cuando hace mucho calor la cabeza de calabaza de Remus comienza a apestar y es por eso que Remus se la come…

El licántropo azota fuertemente su libro sobre el escritorio de la habitación y mira a Sirius con enfado, éste sonríe inocentemente tratando de determinar si Remus está verdaderamente molesto o si sólo es de esas veces que va a reprenderlo para luego reírse con él de sus ocurrencias.

— ¿Quién es el infantil ahora? —pregunta. —Déjame solo, Sirius, estoy tratando de estudiar.

Verdaderamente molesto, al parecer.

—Desde hace días estás raro, ¿Te he hecho algo para molestarte? —indaga sintiéndose un poco apenado. —Vamos, Lunático, somos amigos no puedes tratarme así.

—Obsérvame. —espeta Remus mientras toma su libro, se pone de pie y sale por la puerta.

…

—Olvídalo Canuto, ya se le pasará. —supone James lanzando y atrapando una bendita snitch entre sus manos.

Pero Canuto no lo podía olvidar. Remus estaba ocultándole algo y lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro tanto que no se podía concentrar, no podía dormir, incluso comer le costaba trabajo. En lo único en lo que pensaba era qué demonios había hecho a Lupin para conseguir tan severa reacción de su parte.

—Si hay algo que realmente no tolero, Cornamenta… —habla el moreno. —son los secretos.

Peter resopla.

—Si lo pensaras un poco tal vez podrías deducirlo. —opina el regordete.

Sirius lo mira severamente. — ¿Tú sabes que es lo que pasa con Remus, Colagusano?

Pettigrew tose con nerviosismo lo cual para Sirius resulta una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¡Dímelo, por favor! —ruega desconsolado. —Te daré lo que quieras.

James se burla. —Vamos Pete, es tu oportunidad de presumir que besaste al gran Sirius Black.

Su mejor amigo lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados y el dedo corazón levantado. James se ríe y Sirius le cuesta creer que realmente su amigo no pueda tomarse nada en serio. Con razón Lily Evans se niega a salir con él en lo absoluto, ese chico a veces necesita unos buenos golpes para que entre en razón.

—No sé nada, Sirius. —responde Peter. —Pero sé que empezó a comportarse así por eso de Abril, ¿Qué pasó que pudo ponerlo tan molesto?

Sirius repasó sus propios pasos durante todo el mes pasado, ¿Qué había hecho para enfadar de esa manera a alguien tan sereno y modoso como Remus? ¿A caso había robado sus deberes? No. ¿Había hecho alguna broma de mal gusto? Sí pero él había trabajado con ellos para hacerlo. ¿Qué era?

— ¿No fue en abril cuando saliste a Hogsmaede con Clara Smith?

Tal vez James no fuese tan idiota después de todo ya que acababa de decir algo completamente cierto. A principios de mes Sirius había invitado a salir a la prefecta de Hufflepuff, Clara Smith, a una cita en el pueblo. Ahora que lo pensaba James y Peter habían dado su aprobación a la rubia pero Remus no había dicho absolutamente nada del tema.

¿Podría ser qué…?

—Eso es amigos, Remus me odia porque salí con Clara cuando él estaba enamorado de ella. —teoriza el Black. —Es tan dolorosamente evidente.

— ¿Remus y Clara? —interroga Peter.

—Tiene sentido, ella es guapa y ambos son prefectos tal vez así es como la conoció. —dice Sirius. —Vaya, soy un total idiota y debo disculparme.

James asiente. — Es más, ¿Por qué no le arreglas una cita con Clara? Así seguro te perdona.

Sirius sonríe enormemente y palmea el hombro de Potter pensando que realmente James está en una buena racha de buenas ideas.

—Eso haré Cornamenta.

…

Remus se encuentra leyendo pacíficamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, hace tanto que no disfruta de un momento para sí mismo en el que pueda simplemente tomar sus libros, adelantar deberes y empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS sin Peter pidiéndole ayuda en pociones o James y Lily protagonizando una nueva escena de amor-odio (más odio-amor de parte de la pelirroja, pero por algo se empieza). Y definitivamente hace tiempo que puede estar tranquilo sin terminar pensando en…

— ¡Remus!

Sirius _Jodidamierda_ Black.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —pregunta rodando los ojos. De lo último que tiene humor el día de hoy es de lidiar con el moreno.

No es que le moleste la presencia de Sirius, es jodidamente no contrario, de hecho.

—Mira Remus, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y creo que por fin he descubierto que es lo que te ha enfadado tanto. —responde. —Y vengo aquí para que lo arreglemos.

Remus palidece de pronto y siente toda la sangre irse hasta sus pies. Es imposible que Sirius realmente haya descubierto el motivo de su inusual actitud, ¿O no? Si algo era verdad es que el moreno era terriblemente terco y no iba a darse por vencido hasta llegar al fondo de todo aquello, ¿Lo habría descubierto de verdad?

—Déjalo, Canuto. —masculla Lupin cerrando de tajo el libro. — ¿Por qué te importa tanto de todas formas?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, Remus. —repone el aludido. —Y porque no soporto los secretos y lo sabes bien. Además, creí que nos teníamos confianza, creí que realmente nos podíamos contar todo.

—No todo.

Black se enfada. —Oh, así que en cuestiones del corazón no somos tan confiables después de todo.

Esto deja a Remus de piedra.

"Lo ha descubierto." piensa para sí mismo. "De verdad lo ha resuelto él solo. Se ha dado cuenta. Estoy perdido."

El licántropo se pone de pie y toma a Sirius de la mano guiándolo hasta su habitación. Éste le mira con una verdadera expresión de triunfo en aquellos ojos grises y Remus no es capaz de emitir un solo sonido debido a la impresión.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —se las apaña para decir finalmente.

—James lo ha sugerido. —explica Sirius. —Y me parece que era bastante evidente, no sé cómo no lo noté antes.

— ¿James? —repite asombrado. Hasta ahora hubiera pensado que cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta excepto James. Y no es que considerara a su mejor amigo un idiota, de hecho era bastante brillante, sin embargo James no solía darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían enfrente de su propia nariz.

Nunca lo tomó por alguien tan observador y deductivo.

—Sí, sé que es sorprendente pero Cornamenta me ayudó a darme cuenta. —añade Black. —Aunque no sé porque no me lo dijiste tú mismo.

Remus se arma de valor. Sirius ya lo sabe de todas formas así que ¿Qué más da?

—No podía decírtelo. —asegura Lunático. —Estaba demasiado avergonzado, pensé que me odiarías de por vida.

— ¿Odiarte? ¡Estás loco! —exclama su amigo. —Después de todo no es gran cosa.

Vale, esto sí lo ha enfadado.

— ¿No es gran cosa? —habla enfadado. —Vamos que no pensé que fuera a ser tan insignificante para ti mis sentimientos. —empieza a enrojecer. —Perdona por molestarte con mis nimiedades.

Sirius ha puesto una cara de espanto de aquellas y Remus cree por un segundo que tal vez está tomándose todo esto demasiado en serio y que debería darle a Sirius un respiro. Desecha la idea tan pronto como llega. ¡Son sus sentimientos, maldita sea! Es importante y no va a dejar que Black lo menosprecie de esa manera.

—No, no, no. —niega el joven. —No me refería a eso, Lunático. Me refería a que a mí realmente no me molesta, si me lo hubieras dicho lo hubiera entendido.

— ¿Cómo lo estás entendiendo ahora?

— ¡Sólo estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas!

—Lo estás empeorando, de hecho. —Remus dice sintiendo su cara arder. —Maldición, ¿Por qué te tuviste que haber enterado? Sabía que esto se convertiría en un caos.

—Remus, estás malinterpretando todo.

El joven suspira y piensa que tal vez sí está demasiado a la defensiva. Vamos, que ya se había hecho a la idea que recibir un rechazo de Sirius no podía ser tan malo pero ahora que estaba sucediendo realmente lo estaba tomando de la peor manera posible. Tal vez debería relajarse y dejarlo hablar. Quizá si le dejaba explicarse las cosas no serían tan malas y podrían recuperar su amistad sin problema alguno.

—Bueno, te dejaré que hables. —dice finalmente. —Pero no lo arruines más, por favor.

Sirius sonríe. — ¡Te he conseguido una cita con Clara Smith!

Se acabó. Sirius era realmente idiota.

— ¿Qué has hecho qué? —expresa furioso. — ¿Has pensado que la solución a todo era arreglarme una cita con Clara Smith? ¿Crees que eso va a arreglar mis sentimientos?

—Eso pensé. —admite Black apenado. —Creí que realmente era lo que querías desde el principio: una cita.

— ¡Quería una cita contigo no con ella, gran imbécil! —grita Remus realmente exasperado de la situación.

Ve como Sirius se torna de todos los colores y pela los ojos de manera brutal y de pronto cae en cuenta que el joven animago verdaderamente no sabe nada de nada. Y llora internamente y se reprende por sus palabras y siente que se le cae el mundo abajo pero realmente lo que más le enfada es haber pensado que James había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para realmente darse cuenta de su enamoramiento con Sirius cuando obviamente su amigo seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

— Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo qué…?

Remus se anima a hablar, después de todo ya no existe manera humanamente posible de que meta más la pata.

—Sí, Sirius, la razón por la que había estado actuando así es porque estaba molesto porque tuviste una cita con Clara.

— ¿Y estabas molesto porque…?

—Sí, Sirius, estaba molesto porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El joven heredero de los Black ha puesto una cara que Remus jamás había visto antes en él. Es el rostro de alguien que realmente no sabe qué mierda está pasando a su alrededor. Los siguientes segundos son los más largos de la vida del joven Lupin en los cuales siente desde miedo hasta pánico pasando por el terror y la agonía. Finalmente y cuando Remus estaba a punto de ahorcarse a sí mismo con las cortinas Sirius hace algo que ninguno de los dos espera, sonríe.

—Haberlo dicho antes, me hubieras ahorrado bastantes dolores de cabeza. —espeta por fin después del largo silencio.

— ¿No estás molesto?

—Estoy molesto de que aún no te hayas animado a besarme, Lunático.

Y dicho esto lo toma de la cintura y planta sus labios contra los de él en un beso que resulta ser todo lo que Remus imaginó y más. Las piernas le tiemblan, el corazón le bombea a mil por hora y está seguro que aquella sensación en su estómago son mariposas como las de las novelas de Jane Austen. Remus ha encontrado finalmente su lugar en el mundo y éste es en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Sirius, yo…

—Basta, ha sido toda mi culpa por hacerme ideas erróneas. —dice él. —Ya sabía yo que tú eras demasiado bueno para esa Clara Smith.

Acto seguido e interrumpiendo seguramente una frase ingeniosa que iba a salir de los labios de Lupin, vuelve a besarlo de manera intensa sin dejarle respirar, juntando sus manos, dedos, labios y lenguas en un vaivén que parece interminable.

— Si quieres aún puedo ir en esa cita con ella. —juega Remus contra sus labios.

— ¿Estás loco? —contesta su interlocutor tomándolo del rostro. —No iras a una cita con nadie más que no sea conmigo, Lunático. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo.

* * *

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado, un beso!

affy


End file.
